Back to life, back to school
by algreen
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their seventh year after the devastating Battle of Hogwarts. Harry has been dreading returning to the place where the events of that terrible day unfolded and the ghosts of the battle follow him around the castle like the ghosts within.


_A note to the readers_

_This story and possible set of stories occur in the September following the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are returning to complete their seventh and final year. This is a year that is often overlooked and one I have thought about a great deal. Though it must have been an undoubtedly big relief for Harry and the others to return to normality, the memories of the battle still lingers around the castle like the ghosts within. _

-AG

_**Chapter One**_

_Back to life, back to school_

Harry Potter was the boy who lived. The teenager who defied evil, on numerous occasions and he was the man who rid the world of Lord Voldemort, the most feared and dangerous dark wizard of all time. Harry Potter was also the man who was late. The date was the 1st of September 1998 and the time was 10.13 am. Harry awoke from suddenly from a prod to the face. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, looking up at whatever or whoever had woken up.

"What..." Harry muffled, "Wha..."

"C'mon Harry! Wake up, we're late!" said the person who had woken up. Harry made out a tall ginger blur and realised it must be Ron. "Late for what?" Harry asked, sitting up and patting around for his glasses.

"It's September first!" Ron shouted in a hurry running around the room. "And it's a quarter past ten!" Harry finally woke up and stood up suddenly, not quite sure what for.

"Right, the train! Oh crap! How could we sleep in Ron? Where's your mum or Ginny or Hermione!?" Harry asked struggling into a t-shirt.

"They've gone into London earlier this morning to pick up some last minute stuff" Ron said throwing books into his trunk. "They did mention it a few times I think, but they could have reminded us!"

Harry had the feeling they had been reminded more than once. He shook his head as stuffed some socks and shirts into his cauldron. "So, are we apparating or what? Floo?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Floo I think mum said." Ron replied putting on his shoes. "Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, walk to King's Cross, she said it isn't far."

"Walk!?" Harry exclaimed, "Do we have time? I mean, I guess we do, it's all quick but still! We don't want to miss the train. We haven't got your dads car to fly there this time."

"Probably would have had more time if we hadn't woken so late though" Ron said shutting his trunk. He looked up at Harry from his crouched position, "You ready? We should go right now"

"Errr" Harry said looking around the room. His trunk was packed with his books, robes and his wand was in his inside pocket. "Yeah, let's go. Your mum or dad can send anything we've left, c'mon."

Harry and Ron rushed down the stairs and Ron placed his trunk in the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and walked in himself. He turned to Harry and said "Remember, The Leaky Cauldron!" He grabbed his trunk with his free hand and shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and he disappeared in a whirl of green flame and smoke. Harry breathed deep and stepped in the fireplace himself. He grabbed some powder and with his left hand took hold of his trunk. He took one last look around the Weasley kitchen and smiled. 'Home', he thought, or at least as close to a home as he ever had. Before he shouted the words, his eyes met a picture hanging on the wall opposite and his smile faded. The twins were jostling with each other and smiling brightly. Harry looked at the portrait and his stomach turned. Fred and George were watching him, both so happy and so _alive_. Harry threw down the powder, water in his eyes and as loudly as he could he said "The Leaky Cauldron." He disappeared from the kitchen in a swirl of ash and fire as the remnants of the floo powder fell over the stone tiles and rested on the frame of the smiling Weasley twins.

Harry landed with a crash, his glasses clouded over with ash. He stood up and brushed himself down, and took in his surroundings. The old pub looked different than Harry remembered it. The Leaky Cauldron, from what Harry could remember, had always been a dark and gloomy place, its layout completely black and dusty. When Harry stepped out from the fireplace, he seen the familiar blackness but the room looked brighter somehow. It was cleaner for definite and there were windows open where Harry did not even know windows had existed. Harry picked up his trunk and started to look around for Ron.

"Mr Potter!" said a raspy, familiar voice. Harry turned around to the face of Tom, the old bartender of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom!" said Harry happily, taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "It has been a while, how's business?"

"Excellent Mr Potter, just excellent." Replied tom smiling, "Ever since you saved the world eh" he winked at Harry. Harry felt a twinge in his stomach and returned Tom's smile. "Well, I'm glad Tom. You haven't seen Ron have you? He should be around somewhere."

"He's in the back having some breakfast Mr Potter. Come on, follow me." Tom said, flicking his wand at Harry's trunk and making it elevate off the floor and follow them into the next room. Ron looked up from his plate of bacon as they entered. "Breakfast Harry? Tom said it's on the house" Ron said putting more bacon into his mouth. "We can eat on the train! C'mon, it's..." Harry looked at his watch, "10.35! Let's go!" Harry ushered his own trunk out of the room with his wand and did the same to Ron's. Ron got up hurriedly and stuffed his pockets with some boiled eggs. "Thanks Tom!" Ron said shaking the innkeeper's hand and running out after Harry. Harry stopped just before the front entrance to the pub and picked up his trunk as Ron did the same. It would not be wise for any muggles to see two floating trunks following two boys down the street. Tom wished them a farewell as they stepped out into the side street. Harry could see the high street up ahead and headed towards it, Ron on his heels. "Do you know the way Harry? Ron asked looking down the street.

"I think yeah" Harry said, not all reassuringly. "There'll be signs on the street, c'mon."

The two walked out into the busy high street. Very busy for a Monday morning, thought Harry. He looked up and down the street and spotted a rail sign for Kings Cross about 30 yards in front of them. He pointed to Ron and they both hurried towards it and followed its arrow which pointed straight ahead. They walked down the road for another ten minutes before seeing another sign which said to turn left. When they took the turn, Kings Cross Station opened up in front of them and to a sigh of relief, Harry led the way in. He looked at his watch and it read 10.50. "C'mon, we've ten minutes." Harry said rushing down the set of stairs onto platforms nine and ten. "Together?" Harry said looking at Ron. "Sure" Ron replied looking nervous.

"Okay, on three." Harry replied looking around him. "One, Two, Three..." the two started their walk into the wall that separated the platforms and turned it into a jog, their trunks swaying in their hands. They had reached a jog when they met the platform wall and they whirled onto platform Nine and Three Quarters. "It hasn't left yet!" Ron said with a sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's find Hermione and Ginny." They jumped into the first door on the train and started to walk down the corridors looking for the girls. They found them in the middle of the train and Harry's unease from the Leaky Cauldron disappeared as soon as he saw Ginny. "I told you they'd be late" Hermione said to Ginny. "Not a surprise really" Ginny replied smiling at Harry. Harry and Ron loaded their trunks into the overhead compartments and sat down opposite each other. "Told you we'd be fine" Ron said laughing. Harry smiled and tilted his head back, his adrenaline rushing away from him. Hermione stood up and went to the carriage door. "I'm going to find Neville and Luna and tell them where we are" she said as she started to walk away. "Ron!" Hermione said popping her head back in the carriage. "Oh." Said Ron, "yeah, coming." Ron stepped out of the carriage and followed Hermione. Harry saw Ron link his hand with Hermione's as they walked away. Ginny stood up to open the window and when she turned back around, Harry grabbed her and brought her into a huge hug. "What's up with you?" she said breaking from the hug, her hands still around him, "You only seen me last night"

"Tough morning" Harry said quietly looking right at her. For everything that had happened to Harry in the past, he was always happy he had Ginny. They sat down and Ginny rested her head on his shoulder as the train started to leave the station. Harry smiled as he held Ginny's hand but knew he had many more tough mornings ahead of him yet.

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Ghosts Within_

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede Station as the day faded and the evening sky was turning a deep purple. When it stopped, the four stood up and collected their things. They had changed into their robes during the day and Harry led the way out of the carriage with Ron following closely. They stepped onto the platform and into a huge gust of wind. Harry started to peak his head over the crowd in search of Hagrid but there was no sign. Ron helped Hermione and Ginny down off the step with their trunks and they proceeded towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle. The wind was not getting any slower as they approached the carriages and Harry covered his face with his arm as they struggled through with the crowd.

They came out into an opening and found at least three hundred carriages all waiting, ready to be pulled by the Hogwarts Thestrals. As Harry sat down in the carriage, a sudden and uncomfortable thought came to him. When he had first met the Thestrals after the death of Sirius, only a handful of people in the school could see them but Harry knew for sure that a whole lot more would be able to now. More than three quarters of the school had fought in July and Harry was almost certain every single one of them would have seen a death, whether friend or foe. As the thestral pulled their carriage through the woods, Harry felt a pang of guilt as the moment he had been dreading was drawing ever closer. Harry had felt uncomfortable about returning to Hogwarts ever since he had decided he would return for his last year. It would look the same as ever he knew. Old and new all at the same time and much cleaner than it looked back in May but he had ingrained in his mind everything that had happened and where they happened. Remus, Tonks, the Creevey brothers, Lavender, Fred and countless other innocent people who had fought so bravely. Harry looked around the carriage at the other three and would not even think about what he would do if he had have lost one of them. As his mind went back to Lavender Brown, the carriage turned the corner and emerged out of the woods into the light of the castle. For all the pain he was feeling, Harry smiled at the sight of his one true home. It still looked as majestic as the first time he saw it. Harry could not believe that was only seven years ago as it felt like a lifetime. He started to think about that day and it made him feel better. Meeting Ron on the train and being sorted into Gryffindor, though it had almost been Slytherin. Exactly seven years to the day and Harry was walking up to the castle once again to take his place in the Great Hall for the start of year feast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny placed their trunks down in the lobby and walked with the crowd up to the hall. Before they could walk in, a hand grabbed Harry on the shoulder and he turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Professor!" Harry said happily, "Is everything OK?"

"Follow me Mr Potter. You two as well." her eyes moving to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll save you a seat" Ginny said smiling at Harry. Harry nodded and followed McGonagall to a room just to the side of the staircase. As they walked in, Professor McGonagall turned round and hugged Harry. Harry was quite taken aback but returned the hug. "It is so good to see you three." The professor said happily. "You too Professor" said Harry, "Or should I say Headmistress now?" Harry asked looking at her. "Professor will do just fine Mr Potter" she replied walking to hug Ron and Hermione. "I did ask you in here for a reason though, all three of you." She said more sternly. "This summer has been a tough one, for all of us and this school year promises to be an even bigger test." Ron shifted uncomfortably as Harry stared right at his teacher. "I know that this year will be especially tough for the three of you. It will not be easy I can tell you. You are even more famous than you already were before, especially Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. I am here to tell you though that if ever you need help, my door is always open. I am by no means giving you special treatment but I felt this was necessary to say." Harry figured this was not something she had wanted to do but felt his admiration for his professor soar even higher. He approached her and hugged her again, letting her know they appreciated everything. "Right" she said with more authority, "back to the hall, I am needed for the sorting." She left them in the room but before she did she turned back and said "Oh, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, I'm ever so delighted you two finally worked something out. It was driving us all a bit crazy." She smiled and left. Ron and Hermione had turned a dark shade of red as Harry sniggered.

They left the classroom and were still laughing about what has just happened when they found themselves in silence. The Great Hall was full but not a single person was talking but instead they had all just turned in their seats to the entrance at the three latecomers. They were rooted to the spot and Harry didn't know whether to move or stay still. Before he could make up his mind, Seamus and Dean had stood up and had started to clap. The rest of the Gryffindors started to follow suit and before they knew it, the whole school had erupted in cheers and were off their seats surrounding the three heroes. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Slytherins were all pushing their way to get a touch of the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione shook hands and took hugs as they slowly moved their way up to where Ginny had saved them their seats. Once everything had calmed down, Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. Harry was still overwhelmed to even notice that she had started talking but he tuned in just in time to see her point to the doors as the first years walked in, ready to be sorted. As the first years walked off to their assorted houses, Harry sat staring into space, sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice. He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked to his left to see Ginny looking at him concerned. He smiled at her to reassure her just as the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall stood once again and silence fell without a word. She walked to the front of the tables to the plinth where Professor Dumbledore had stood so many times. "This year will test us." She started. "As all of you know, this castle saw a battle of great proportion and havoc not too long ago. A great many of you were here that day and a great many more who were there, are no longer with us." Harry heard Ginny sniff next to him and he grabbed her hands with both of his. "It would not be wise to ignore the events of that dreadful day in May. Instead we must remember it so as to never let it happen again. Every day we will remember those we lost and cherish their memory and their unrelenting bravery in the face of pure evil. They died so that we may live and that our children may live. I ask you to remember that this year whenever your mind wanders to that day and ask you walk around this castle." She said completely unnerved. "They will never be forgotten." She said and she raised her glass. The rest of the teachers and students followed suit in silence. Professor McGonagall dismissed them as she walked back to her seat, wiping her eyes. The students stood but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waited for the crowd to ease off before they stood up. When the hall became quieter, they all stood and started the ascent to Gryffindor Tower. Harry received warm welcomes from the paintings on the walls as he climbed the staircase. When they reached the common room, they wished each other a good night and climbed up to their dormitories. Harry and Ron found Neville, Seamus and Dean all sat on Dean's bed chatting away. When they entered, the three boys stood up and walked over to the two of them and without a word, they all exchanged handshakes and hugs. Neville, Seamus and Dean climbed into bed a Harry and Ron were getting undressed. Ron smiled at Harry as he wished him a goodnight and blew up his lamp. Harry crawled into bed and lay on his back awake for a few hours, his mind racing back to that terrible day. Sleep eventually found him but his dreams gave him no release of the pains of the real world.


End file.
